The field of the disclosure relates generally to caps for fluid dispensers, and more specifically to self-sealing caps for chemical dispensers.
Some known fluid storage dispensers include a flexible body that may discharge a liquid contained therein through an opening in the dispenser when a squeezing pressure, for example from an operator's hand is applied. Some known dispensers may include a sealing means that provides a subsequent sealing action after the pressure is removed, but such dispensers require a two-handed arrangement with these dispensers wherein the closing action must be done by the operator's second hand. Some other known dispensers simply require that each hand manipulate one of two parts to facilitate closing the fluid dispenser.
A known housing for a control valve used on a squeeze type fluid dispensing container includes a first check valve fixedly coupled inside a housing. When the first check valve is opened, fluid flow is permitted through an opening and out of a tube in the housing. A second such check valve is fixedly coupled inside the first check valve, and when opened, facilitates channeling the fluid flow from the tube into the housing, then through an opening in the housing and back into the dispenser.
Some other known fluid dispensers provide a dual-valve system. Such dual valve assemblies respond to differences in pressure, and cooperate to dispense the fluid from the dispenser, or seal the openings thereof during non-use. The cap may include a valve positioned within the dispenser outlet which is cleaned of material at the end of the dispensing period by the action of the dispenser mechanism herein. However, such dual valve assemblies are not directly exposed to the atmosphere, and fail to allow ambient air into the dispenser to normalize the squeezable dispenser, while maintaining the liquid, and any gaseous product associated with the liquid, within the dispenser during periods of non-use.